


Come on a Surfari With Me

by Longanimals



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Hair Kink, Kinktober 2020, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Midna likes to use her imp form in the bedroom since it matches her bratty domme attitude during sex. Today, she's binding Link up with her hair and subjecting him to some hot wax torture. Fanbox supporters got to read this, along with all other Kinktober stories, a week early.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921867
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Come on a Surfari With Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 6-Waxplay] Got two childhood crushes in one story today. Title was taken from a King Gizzard song literally called "Hot Wax" and I just couldn't help myself.

“You ready, bitch boy?” Midna says impishly, her fiery orange hair held above her head with her “fingers” curling anxiously.

Link shifts nervously where he stands, the chilly breeze seeping in from the walls of Hyrule Castle making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He swallows and nods, half-erect cock jumping up with anticipation.

Midna giggles deviously and wraps a tiny hand around his dick, her hair mimicking her action and curling its fingers around nothing. He winces as the Twili’s cold skin brushes against his sensitive shaft. “Jeez, you Hylians are so warm! If anyone needs some hot wax on their bod, it’s me!”

“I’d be happy to oblige,” Link says softly, with a distinct hint of defiance in his voice.

Midna’s eyes shoot open with surprise, then half-lid as a dominant thought crosses her mind. “Oh, so now you decide to talk? I think I liked you better when all you did was moan.”

Before Link can say anything else, Midna’s hair snakes around his body and snatches him up. He gasps as he’s whisked off his feet and positioned at an incline. Her hair is much warmer than her skin; it’s like that crown of hers is carrying all her body heat in a molten core. The hair splits apart from itself and wraps around his wrists and ankles, with the rest of her hair forming a thinly woven bed for him to rest his body on. Once he’s in position, a thick bunch of hair wraps around his mouth, acting as an impromptu gag. Her hair gently tickles his skin, reminding him of a crackling bonfire. A few more strands reach out and tease particularly sensitive areas of his body, like his taint, nipples, belly button, wrists and pointed ears, but his dick and bottom half of his abdomen remains conspicuously empty.

“Perfect!” Impa says with an impish smile as she pulls a stool over. “Now, hold still!”

She grabs a bottle of melted wax out from the fireplace. “Fresh and hot! Come and get it!” She stands up on the stool and unscrews the lid, sloshing the viscous liquid around with a devious smile on her face. A drop of hot wax flies out of the jar and lands on Link’s washboard abs. He winces in pain, making Midna smile even wider. She clenches a fist, and her hair’s grip on Link’s body tightens.

The imp recalls the strand teasing the inside of his belly button and licks her lip eagerly. Link’s eyes widen as she holds the jar of wax over it. She slowly tips it one degree at a time, the wax inside travelling even slower so it looks like it isn’t even moving at all. Finally, a drop leaks out from the rim and plummets down into his belly button. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a muffled groan of pain, his fingers clenching against their binds. But despite this, Midna can’t help but notice that his cock also jumps up with arousal. She grins. _No matter how much he tries to hide it, he’s kinkier than any other bastard in the country_.

Another drop falls into his navel. Then another. Two more and his belly button is completely full of hot wax. She smiles and moves the bottle upwards, a few more beads cascading out and onto his muscular torso in a dotted line as her hair is recalled from his nipples and rejoins the collective underneath his body. She holds the bottle over his nipples, still tilting it at a 70° angle. She lightly rotates it until the drops connect into an outline around his pink areola, then one more drop right on top of his erect nipple to fill the space in between. She moves over to the opposite nipple and repeats the process.

Hot tears well up in Link’s eyes as Midna makes her way down his body. She traces matching lines of wax on the inside of each of his toned thighs, coming dangerously close to his throbbing cock but not actually touching it. Finally, she hovers the bottle over his thick shaft and tips it a full 90°. A few pearls of hot wax spill out, landing on his raw pink cockhead with a dull hiss. Link’s eyes widen and he screams as loudly as his gag allows him to, thrashing violently against his binds in a futile attempt to break free. Midna just flashes a small smile, humming under her breath as she tightens her hair’s grip on his body. She watches in absolute delight as the drops gradually grow into a small stream, oozing down his shaft and painting it in distinct streaks of dark crimson. Every time a bit of wax lands on Link’s dick, it jumps up reflexively. She giggles, tracing the fingers on her opposite hand along the sensitive skin in between his balls and inner thighs.

“You gonna cum soon, my little masochist? Well, go on! Don’t let me stop you!”

Link squeezes his eyes shut and firmly bites down on his fiery hot gag, hands balled into fists. Strands of sentient hair are still teasing his armpits, ears and wrists, and he can _feel_ the wax hardening into little candles on his nipples and belly button. A drop of wax slides down his crown, aligning itself perfectly with the sensitive vein on the underside of his shaft and painting it in a primer coating of red before warming up his balls.

One final bead landing directly on his urethra pushes him over the edge. His toes curl and he groans before blowing his load all over Midna’s body, covering the black markings on her face and impish torso in streaks of white. She recoils with a “Gah!” and accidentally drops the bottle of wax down onto Link’s abdomen. He **screams** , loud enough to break past his gag and threaten to pierce the thick stone walls of Hyrule Castle. Even the pleasure of having just had an orgasm does little to dull the pain of having a half-pint of hot wax dumped onto his skin.

“Oh, shit! Guess we have to get you cleaned up, huh?” she teases, watching the viscous pool of crimson slowly spread out across his muscular tummy.

Link can only groan in reply, tears streaming down his face and writhing in his binds. Midna sighs and starts releasing him from his binds. Looks like she’s going to have to give him a long, cold bath. She flashes one last devilish smile before getting to work, her head already running wild with what nasty things she can do to Link while he’s in this vulnerable state.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
